1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to circuit layout designs and, in particular, to a method of diagnosing a circuit layout and a computer system for performing the method, for diagnosing whether the arrangement of the test pads of the circuit layout is sufficient so as to prevent an essential test pad from being neglected and not established.
2. Related Art
To cooperate with an in-circuit test (ICT), the contemporary circuit layout must be designed for testing and function. This makes the final circuit board product have not only functional circuits, but also sufficient test pads for contacting with probes of the in-circuit tester, so as to test whether the function and quality of the circuit board are correct.
In particular, some essential test pads may not be established in the final circuit layout, so that some items tested with the in-circuit tester may receive test errors, since the final circuit board product lacks the necessary test pads. To solve this problem, it usually necessary to manually test whether the finished circuit layout is missing the test pad or test pads, before the fabrication of the film. Thus, the finished circuit board product manufactured according to the circuit layout can have enough test pads for the requirement of in-circuit test.
However, since the circuit layout is manually tested, the testing procedure is time and personnel consuming. Moreover, the accuracy of manually testing is poor. Accordingly, the related art fails to completely or effective solve the above-mentioned problem of neglecting test pads.